


A secret that wasn't so secret

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, HYDRA Husbands, Injury, M/M, POV Outsider, dragons exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: James doesn't have too long to wonder about when exactly his Highness will find out about Jack's status.





	A secret that wasn't so secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey let me finish this Shrunkyclunks I'm trying to work on. No? Okay fine let's write more short HH AU's.  
> This is mainly because of that picture of Callan on a horse, it was supposed to be about Jack first meeting Brock and that still may happen at some point but I immediately shifted gears on my own self, but then that always happens.

“ -But your Highness!” 

It’s the only thing James hears before he looks up to see the double doors being forced open and fine exquisite tailored clothing spun in golds and reds come up stark against the backdrop of men collectively covered in dirt and blood. 

Brock is infuriated as he enters the private infirmary room and he’s followed by a worn down advisor on his heels, gesturing to tired knights to be as they were as they stand back on their own two feet (if they can manage) in the wing, a silent vigil kept by them while the man himself tries to get the prince to calm down. Brock only does what he does best and ignores him, bodies standing closer to the bed part like the sea for him, his teeth grit and hands formed into tight fists even though the worry and sheer panic is bleeding out with every step he takes to the unconscious body lying on it.

When he’s at Jack’s side he yells a blue streak at him for being an idiot and being stupid, a nurse in the room blushes red to hear such words from his mouth and if only she knew..

Soon eyes lift to look at him from Jack’s other side and his prince is demanding where he was, effortlessly cutting into him with words that James knows are just from anger and will take back in his own stubborn way later on when he calms down. 

Brock eases and looks back down towards Jack’s pale face gripping tightly to his hilt. James knows that the shift was from him now blaming himself for not being there to _protect_ Jack. The mere idea of their Highness out on the field protecting his knight was preposterous but he could understand it. 

He watches as Brock rests shaky fingers atop Jack’s gloved hand, turning it over carefully and loosening the fasteners tightened around the gauntlet and pulling it free before tossing it to the floor. James repeats the process with the same amount of care as Brock watched, eyes shifting back to Jack’s face as his fingers touched along his bare palm to cool skin mottled with bruises and marks. He hovered his hand against his and hesitates, obviously lost in thoughts about how he felt he abandoned Jack. 

Everyone knows that it was not the case, that he was ~~forced~~ told to retreat behind the safety of closing gates while they handled things. _Jack_ was the one who shouted for him to do it because it was his honor to risk his life for the prince and for his king. Nothing else mattered to him but there was more to it, a spell of urgency to protect Brock at all costs. James saw that very clearly. They _all_ saw it.

The way Jack feels about Brock is so painfully obvious to all the king’s men. It had been that way the moment they laid eyes on each other and Brock pretended he was uninterested in their introductions because he _always_ felt that way with formal things. Jack only grinned up at him as he knelt at his feet, tall and imposing even down on one knee, Brock’s hand out as was customary but what was not was the kiss to his hand instead of his ring and James almost choked on his saliva when he saw it happen. He caught the pink across olive tanned skin as well, something no one had ever managed to do to their prince, not at any time James was in attendance and he flicked Jack’s ear when they were hidden away just because he could considering the trouble he risked receiving for it. 

It was Brock who surprised him afterwards, his deep affection for Jack hidden for such a long time when generally speaking his actual instincts were to leap in and fight. Quick to temper and ready to strike, he wore most of his emotions on his sleeve but he hid his love for Jack well, for a small while at least. James had to give it to him for holding out for as long as he did, it was easy to like Jack, probably easier yet to fall for him. Even at the start everyone gravitated to him, features brooding and sharp, the scar along his face telling a story that he should not be someone to contend with. He was unapproachable on the surface, but when you took the time he was warm and easy going. Valiant and wise, a true friend to have. No one was surprised when they began to sneak about together.

Bruce looks worn when he comes in soon after, casting his eyes upon Jack’s limp body and James knows he’s been at this all day.

“You can remove that bandage,” He utters out softly as he works on peeling back the last layer of fabric covering his chest to examine his side, linens soaked red.

Brock moves in before James can get at the wrappings around Jack’s head, tender and careful as he supports his head like only a lover can, it all falls to the floor but now that Brock is touching his hair, he can’t stop stroking it. 

Bruce works around him the best he can because he’s given up trying to stop a prince who has no intention of listening and gets into his bad books if he kept on trying. He has enough dealing with kings men who don’t want to be bothered with wounds and acting too macho for their own good. He moves away from ribs and hands examine his head, fingers probing as he softly murmurs to himself. Finally he draws back, taking a towel he was passed over, “The ribs are badly bruised and he has a concussion. That tail swing from the dragon caught him well.” 

“But he’s fine?” Brock asks, his voice low to hide the slight break in it, not looking up at the doctor while fingers timidly move through messy dark hair.

“Yes, he will recover as long as he’s kept rested and someone is watching him at all times just in case he takes a turn.” Bruce turns to a table to examine a few bottles of herbs and medicine, “I’ll do my best to attend to him as much as I can in these first few days.”

While they’re speaking James wrings the cloth in the basin and carefully dabs it around Jack’s face and forehead, he’s worried just like everyone else and he stares down at his dear friend, “I’ll keep watch as much as I can as well, I’ll make sure he’s comfortable.”

It takes a moment, a cold sensation creeping across his skin, when he looks up to keep a violent stare from Brock, jaw clenched but silent. James watches as he walks out of the room instead, boots heavy and angry. He’s sure the prince is seconds away from unleashing his anxious fury on unsuspecting inanimate objects and making childish demands of his court who will all take it with practiced ease.

*****

Like clockwork, Brock makes his visits hourly, on the hour every hour until he’s forced to take rest by the King himself. He comes back in the early hours with clear evidence that he hasn’t been able to sleep, too deeply wracked with worry and impatience. Occasionally James finds him asleep in his chair, folded against the edge of the bed tucked next to Jack’s arm and he’ll leave him there until Dr. Banner shoos him away with comments about Ser Rollins not needing a fright when he wakes.

He knows in reality that when Jack does wake, Prince Rumlow will berate him for being hit, mocking his abilities as a knight and Jack will break out in a smile so warm and enamored that even Brock becomes defenseless against it. 

Despite that knowledge though, James still isn’t primed for the moment it actually happens..

When Jack does wake, he opens his eyes slowly, almost carefully and adjusts to the peeking sunlight while the room shifts and tension lifts away from around him. Soon he’s turning his head just enough, pure instinct and something so deeply ingrained in his soul, to the one person he’s always been anchored towards. It’s when he sees Brock, James can _feel_ the rest of that heaviness melt away into nothing and Jack breaks out in a smile so endearing it’s like he’s staring at the moon paying a visit to the stars.

Brock doesn’t notice for a few long seconds, staring out the window with tired eyes, hands twisted together in a permanent fretful state. James is sure it’s better for Jack anyway, to take in the worry etched across their prince’s features and looking so very much like any one of them right then. When he does catch eyes on him, he turns his head slow, almost disbelieving the green eyes greeting him kindly. His entire posture relaxes and his face goes alight, every plan to lecture Jack for being reckless gone in a blink and replaced with warmth and happiness he could barely contain within. He breaks out in a wide smile despite himself and they both stare into each others eyes with a devotion that is so strong the whole entire room shifts nervously over it.

James can see they’ve both forgotten their company, Brock’s trembling hand reaching out to cup Jack’s cheek, thumb reminding him it’s real as he traces along the aged and worn scar he bears. Jack turns his head just enough to press a kiss at his palm, it’s so gentle like he wants to calm his beloved’s heart. It was what he did best day after day when Brock wasn’t able to stand by his side for battle.

Brock opens up to him, he always does, body easy and docile. It’s a miracle Jack can time and time again when he comes back with any sort of injury but it was what he was raised to do all his life, to fight and protect, his hand brushing up along the arm stretched out for him, the gesture so fond.

“I’m fine my Darling. It seems it is you who looks like he needs his rest, have you been holding vigils for my recovery all this time?”

“If I wasn’t I may end up lightin’ you a pyre instead and if that happened I’m not above bringin’ you back from the dead only to kill you again.” Brock warns, narrowing his eyes at Jack just to make sure he understands that he means his word on that.

James supposes Brock would, despite the fact that raising the dead is not possible as far as he knows. He has a funny feeling his Highness would indeed find a way to bring Jack back to berate and kill him. It’s that moment of odd amusement he realizes the men he had come in with and Dr. Banner have managed to make themselves scarce and took to a quick exit, that he’s standing to the side in a one man audience to these two. 

He takes his leave unnoticed, only pausing to pull the doors closed and it’s none too soon as Jack goes in for a kiss and watches Brock fall into it without any resistance. Instead his mouth seemingly demands for anything he could get right then, his thumb stroking a heated line along Jack’s jaw all while being pulled into the bed space left open for him.

It’s that moment that James decides that perhaps, despite Jack’s ribs attempting to heal, he may think it wise to stand guard outside to save anyone from entering and catching the pair of them expressing their love in much more intimate ways. 

He shakes his head as he smiles, dropping himself heavily into a chair and folds his arms. The things he does in the name of friendship and loyalty are beyond what a normal man should have to do, but he’ll do them all the same nonetheless.


End file.
